


爱情故事

by UMAlu



Series: 火星·丝路·爱情故事 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UMAlu/pseuds/UMAlu
Summary: 《火星·丝路·爱情》三部曲之三。





	1. 第一幕：目的地

**第一幕：目的地** **/destination**

_飞船内_

秦秦: （拿着扩音器）亲爱的旅客们，早上好哟！

老罗: （盯着地面发呆）

秦秦: (尴尬地笑) 好吧，我不应该用复数，因为这儿只有你和我… 我放点音乐，你不介意吧？

老罗：请随意。

秦秦：yeah！

_「插入曲：_ _Space Junk, by Wang Chung_ _」_

秦秦：总而言之！十五分钟后，我们就出发前往地球，再次感谢您选择乘坐月亮船月亮号……才怪！我们都知道全火星只有我，月亮船的船长，才有能耐有胆量冒着生命危险前去这个被宇宙垃圾淹没的星球！说真的，你去那儿做什么？

老罗：找东西。

秦秦: 什么东西？据我所知，地球可不是个好的寻宝地点。

老罗：我曾拥有的，任何东西。

_飞船朝着地球，朝着这颗雪白的、被一条由垃圾和陨石碎片组成的行星环的环绕着的星球飞去。_

_「插入曲结束」_

_雪地里_

_「插入曲：_ _Bella Ciao, by Yves Montand_ _」_

秦秦: 我们着陆啦！欢迎来到地球。

老罗: （迷惑）这是哪儿？

秦秦: 你指战前这个地方叫什么？呃……意大利？嗯，罗马市郊。

老罗: 这儿什么都没有啊？

秦秦：怎么可能还有啊？老天，你该不会……兄弟，你知道50年前的那场战争吗？

老罗：我曾经在军队待了一段时间。我……我记得从前的生活，也记得战场的样子；后来我受了重伤昏迷不醒，一觉醒来后……（痛苦）

秦秦：（独白）五十年前的一场没有硝烟的战争，连绵不绝的大地上出现了裂缝，广阔的天空亦被一座座高墙所分割。只叹陆地海洋皆属于地球的生灵，何曾写上谁的姓名？人类本是兄弟姐妹，奈何边界线将交织的命运生生切断；跨越山海的鸟儿飞不过一掌宽的距离，只得直直地坠入深渊里。看吧！那些歹人将 “文明” 的神像一锤砸碎，又任由她的残肢断臂随着这风雪，白茫茫地落一地！何苦呢？从太空看，这里根本没有什么国境线，只有地球而已。

秦秦：怎么样，我这开场白还不错吧？因为各种各样的原因而弄不清状况的人实在太多了，搞得我都有固定介绍词了。不过这位朋友你也别灰心，希望在明天啦——

老罗：什么都不剩了？我爱着的、我拼死守护的？（他踉踉跄跄地往前走了几步）

秦秦：（独白）我们这代人过去过的是好日子。您或许不同意这个观点，认为现在人类中还充斥着丑恶和卑劣的行径，那么我亦无法辩驳；确实，许多事情都不甚圆满，面对忠烈英魂我也只能惭愧地说，我们的事业还未完成——但我发自内心地为自己生活在那个时代而自豪；只为人类的命运从未如此紧密地联系在一起，爱人的心足以跨越超乎想象的距离。

黑影（燕子）：但您看，我们都变成了什么——

老罗：都去哪儿了？大海呢？

秦秦：结冰了。

老罗：森林呢？

秦秦：吹折了。

老罗：城市呢？

秦秦：雪埋了。

老罗：人类呢？

秦秦：（指天上）走了，在星星上。

老罗：那这是哪儿？一片沙漠？一片雪的沙漠？

秦秦：（独白）没错，这是一片沙漠；过去文明的遗迹冻结在它深处，历史的车轮深陷雪中。这雪，像流沙、像积尘；它绝不留在你的掌心融化，而是从指缝中滑落、随风而起、飞向光明的太阳如同白色的野火。

（风中，雪花漫天飞舞）

老罗：我要走了。

秦秦：好，我送你一程。

老罗：谢谢，但是不用了。

秦秦：你会迷路的。

老罗：怎么会。我要回家了。

秦秦：……好吧。那我们约定，一个星期后，如果你没能回到这里，没能回到飞船，我就当你已经找到了你的家人，自己一个人回火星咯。不，两个星期。我只能给你这么多时间。

老罗 ：谢谢你。

秦秦：（拥抱老罗）你会找到他们的，一定会的。

_老罗背着行囊，身影消失在风雪中_

_「插入曲结束」_

_几天后_

_茫茫雪原中，一张长凳这齐腰深的雪中突兀地立着。王耀坐在长凳上，老罗在狂风中挣扎着向他走来。_

王耀：真安静的夜晚……（抬头看天空）你好呀，月亮，真高兴在这一天还能见到您。（他看见老罗）是谁在那儿？！

老罗：（他瞧见风雪中模糊但熟悉的身影，不由自主地跑上前去）喂——

(两人四目相对)

王耀：（震惊）罗慕路斯……（他激动地冲上前，紧紧抱住老罗）罗慕路斯！

老罗：（喜极而泣）赛里斯！（两人紧紧拥抱）

_此时，在飞船_

秦秦：老天，那伙计说走就走了。

（燕子从她身后偷偷地探出头来）

燕子：（小声）那个……您好。

秦秦：哇啊啊啊啊！你可真把我吓了一跳！呃，您好？有什么能帮到您的吗？

燕子：我好久没见到过人类了，想和您聊聊天……

（她突然凑近秦秦）

_「插入曲：_ _Má Vlast:Vltava (The Moldau River), by Bed_ _ř_ _ich Smetana_ _」_

燕子：……您真好看！

秦秦：（脸红）啊？谢谢，你也很好看。

燕子：请您做我的朋友吧！

秦秦：什么？

燕子：（更大声地说）请您做我的朋友吧！

秦秦：为什么？

燕子：我也不知道。（吐舌头）我一见到您，就觉得有好多话想对您说，有好多有趣的事想和您分享。唔……（她略加思索）可能还是因为您长得好看吧。

秦秦：我愿意做你的朋友。可是，您得先让我认识您呀。

燕子：（她开心得蹦蹦跳跳的）我叫燕子，一到春天就会飞回来的燕子！（她像是想起了什么，懊恼地说：）但是他们都管我叫铁罐头……

秦秦：你在外面流浪多久了？

燕子：我一直在流浪。在我来到这个星球之前，和从那之后。

秦秦：你不是地球人？

燕子：（摇头）我是燕子，离家的燕子。

秦秦：你为什么来到地球？

燕子：我的妈妈把她的孩子们封进一个蓝盒子里，送往宇宙的每一个角落，学习各个智慧文明的生存之道；只有在获得完全的肉体、成为完整的‘生命’之后，小燕子们才能飞回家。

秦秦：（沉默）你是说，你的文明把你的思维装进容器里，并将之送到地球，企图通过获得肉体的方式来了解地球文明的运作模式？

燕子：没错！

秦秦：（警惕）噢……真是个好孩子……那你现在收集了多少呢？

燕子：说来也奇怪，我应该都收集全了的，可是我却没法回家……（困惑）我也不知道少了什么。

秦秦：是么……（抚摸燕子的眼睛）你的眼睛真好看，你是从谁那儿拿到他们的？（手缓缓地移到燕子的脖子上）

燕子：（完全没察觉到气氛）一个失明的孩子拜托我，请我替他去看看远方的群山；于是我长出了一双眼睛，他的眼睛。

秦秦：（讶异，松开了手）那你的这双手呢？它们干燥又温暖。

燕子：一位奶奶拜托我，请我替她擦干孩子们的眼泪。

秦秦：你的这双腿呢？他们笔直又修长。

燕子：一位残疾的士兵拜托我，请我把情书捎给他的爱人。

秦秦：嘿……（她把手放在燕子的心口）那这颗心呢？她又是为谁而生的？

燕子：我身上的每一部分都是为旁人的愿望而生，这心也是：我将履行我的职责，我背负的愿望——回到故乡。说来也奇怪，您还没拜托我什么呢——可我一见到您，胸膛里似乎多了个沉甸甸的东西。（她把秦秦揽入怀中，让她把头靠在她的左胸膛）你听，像是有只小鸟儿即将破壳而出。

_秦秦埋胸。他们沉默了许久。_

秦秦：为什么？

燕子：您不喜欢吗？

秦秦：不，你很好；你的身体是造物主以美好的愿望捏成的，每一处都是曾经被某个人怜爱着的——

燕子：可是您没说喜欢我。

秦秦：那么，“你”是什么？

燕子：您很沮丧。（停顿）雏鸟害怕的时候，妈妈会把我们罩在翅膀下；待我们从她的羽毛里探出头来，我们就什么都不怕了。

秦秦：燕子，你的妈妈会想念你吗？

燕子：当然。

秦秦：她会担心吗？会害怕吗？

燕子：小鸟翅膀硬了，总要飞走的呀。

秦秦：飞走了，可然后呢？人类抛弃了地球，飞到了星星上；我们是难民、是异教徒、是宇宙的罗姆人，在星际间流浪。

燕子：不，没有人在流浪。我们都在找回家的路。

秦秦：回家……呵，离开地球可不是去做“火星人”或“木星人”；其抛弃的不仅是地球，而是连同宇宙所有星球都一并扔掉了——我是异乡人，是所有文化和社会的局外人，是无拘无束但也无处落脚的飞鸟……我是人类！大地皆为我的国家。

生于流浪的人，唯一回归故土的方式是死亡。若是从前的好日子，我还能戴个面具，混入人群中；可是看看这撕裂的世界！从今天起，我只做一个人类。没有家了，哪儿都没有家了。除了这无尽的冬天和下不完的雪，什么都没有了。

燕子：战争能摧毁城市，但它无法打垮人民。总有一天，我们会在废墟上建起新的家园（她指自己的脑袋）只要是在这儿的，都不会消亡。大地并非为飞行而必须舍去的条件；燕子既是南方的燕子也是北方的燕子，它们只是孜孜不倦地向春天飞去。

秦秦：哈哈，你说这话的语气真像我老爹。（擦眼泪）没错！我是我的命运的主人，道路的尽头决定于我的意志的尽头，绝无他者能够染指。

_「插入曲结束」_

（转场）

_长凳上，王耀和罗慕路斯面对面坐着。_

王耀：我以为你死了。

老罗：我受伤昏迷，被转移到医院；后来医院也被轰炸，情急之下，战友们把我塞进冬眠仓里；待我醒来，已经是二十年后了。

王耀：是啊……已经二十年了吗。

_「插入曲：_ _Black Sands_ _，_ _by Bonobo_ _」_

老罗：后来，有一个好心人愿意帮我回到地球，于是，我就回来了。对不起，我让你等得太久了。

老王：不，回来就好。

老罗：我们的女儿狄安娜呢？她在哪儿？

王耀：……对不起。对不起，我——

老罗：（愣住，落泪）啊，果然……

王耀：对不起，是我没保护好她。对不起，都是我的错，对不起——

老罗：不，赛里斯，这不是你的错。你我能够重逢已经足够幸运了。

王耀：是我的错，我应该保护好她的。如果我牢牢牵着她，我们父女就不会失散。

老罗：一定还有希望。一切都会回来的，我回来了，不是吗？（停顿）狄安娜会回来，家园、故乡、祖国也会；我和你一起，用这双手，把那些被战争夺走的都找回来！

王耀：我找遍了太阳系的每一个行星，都没有她的踪迹；我回到地球，重建家园，痴心妄想地以为只要一切恢复原样她就会回家；可事实就是我像个疯子一样日复一日地扫着永远扫不干净的雪，做白日梦逃避现实！我什么事都做不好，你的嘱托我一个都没办到！保护女儿、完成我们的理想、大家一起奋斗的事业——

老罗：赛里斯！这不是你的错，你已经做得很好了。

王耀：为什么你回来了？

老罗：是我不好，我不该将这些重担都扔给你一人去挑，我不该让你独自背负这一切。如果我能早些醒来，如果我能救下大家——

王耀：为什么活下来的是我——

老罗：是你一直潜伏在敌后，把珍贵的情报送到前线；若没有你运筹帷幄，战后组织的势力只怕是所剩无几。（吻他的手）我的爱人，是你让我有坚持战斗的决心。别让内心的孤独占据你的理性。没事了，别怕；无论以后发生什么，都有我和你一起抗。嘘……没事了，有我和你一起。

王耀：（独白）罗慕路斯温暖的话语和怀抱让我久违地陷入熟睡。但是，即使有他的存在也无法遏止脑海深处涌动的不安；我已经失去了太多：家人、学生、朋友……罗慕路斯的出现是那么的不真实，让我不禁怀疑是不是我在这雪原里游荡了太久，以致出现了幻觉。我日复一日地铲雪、清扫、修复，试图抓住一个名为‘过去’的幽灵，就像试图在沙漠中找到一条路；我明知这是不可能，我明知这儿根本没有路、更别提它会引领我通向何方，可我还是日复一日地重复着。或许是因为我在沙漠中晃荡了足够久，如今竟碰上了一个奇迹；我遇见的这个名为‘罗慕路斯’的奇迹并不是一片绿洲，而是漫漫黄沙中走来的一位故人——对于这种情况，我并不想拥抱他，我只想叫他赶快离开这儿。

王耀：过往——我所有的温柔缱绻！它刺痛我。

王耀：我从未忘记我们的理想。那时我们年轻、勇敢，做着同一个光芒万丈的梦，奔赴远方只为追寻一个幻影——那时我多么愚蠢、天真！一心以为仰望着启明星、循着那通向你的大道前进就好；可是当你的光芒，当月亮轰然坠落、碎了一地，我才看到自己身边只有一丛丛的荆棘。当目的地都不复存在，又该何去何从？我选择止步于这里。

王耀：年轻人的心只容得下纯粹的理想，成年人的心且固守着隐秘的欲望。

王耀：我该怎么做？爱恨两相织！纵使我再声嘶力竭，纵使我再彻底地燃烧自己——只要我将目光放在你的墓碑上，就足以把全部心血都扔进废纸篓里；你死了，永远地停留在那一瞬间；你只是安安静静地躺在坟墓里，便胜过了我在尘世间所有的拼死挣扎。

王耀：如今我从狂想中短暂地清醒，我亲爱的朋友们，该是此时了；命运女神施恩于错误的人，现在是拨正她倾斜的天平的好机会。如果是你……如果活下来的是你们……

王耀：在我心中：光明与黑暗、爱与恨、温情与冷酷，两者兼而有之——如雪上的阴影。

王耀：当你重新出现在我面前，我才认识到一个事实：我们互相相爱，但爱的、要去的，是对方所在的那个地方。我爱你，你在那世界的尽头……而我又在哪儿？你往长安来，我往罗马去，这样我们永远都不会有交集；我们的爱，究竟是炙热的情感凭借他的身姿横空出世，还是出乎于一种自恋情结，在彼此身上索取那个‘更好的自己’？我爱的，究竟是象牙塔的幻影，水仙的顾影自怜，还是这世上另一颗高洁的心？我爱你，但我爱的绝非是你的尸体、你的墓碑；我希望你幸福，希望你的生活能如火一样热烈、明艳，所以——别了，罗慕路斯，毕竟这儿从一开始就不存在我们的家。

_「插入曲结束」_

_「片尾曲：燕归来（故事片《燕归来》主题歌）钱曼华演唱」_

**第一幕完**


	2. 第二幕：回家

_「片头曲：你还记得吗（电视剧《一双绣花鞋》主题曲）」_

_长凳上，王耀和罗慕路斯面对面坐着。_

王耀：真是一点儿都没变。你出现在我面前时，我还以为我看到了幽灵。

老罗：（抚摸王耀的脸）你还是从前一样英俊。

王耀：（叹息）哪有。我都是个老头子了。

老罗：我记得这张长凳。是公园里的那张，对吗？

王耀：是吗？

老罗：当然。从前我们经常来这儿散步，你总是喜欢坐在同一张长凳上，就这么静静地坐着看月亮。（停顿）你瞧，上面的墨迹还在呢：还记得那年中秋节吗？我们带女儿来公园点灯笼，你本想给她画只小白兔，却不小心打翻了砚台；这块痕迹就是那时落下的。

_「插入曲：_ _Do you feel it? by Chaos Chaos_ _」_

王耀： 是吗，我都不记得了。

老罗：我还以为是你特意把它找出来的。

王耀：整座城市都没了，怎么可能还找得到一张长凳。

_两人相拥，沉默不语（注：这里_ _BGM_ _应该播到第一句歌词）_

王耀：罗慕路斯，你走吧。

老罗：什么？

王耀：走，离开这儿。

老罗：为什么？我才找到你，我才刚刚回来——你恨我吗？怨我走了这么多年——

王耀：（打断他的话）不，我爱你。我不恨你。

老罗：……

王耀：我爱你，世上没有比这更确切的事；我爱你，这些年我没有一天不思念你，可我们已经没法像从前那样亲密无间了：五十年，我青春不再，即将踏入坟墓，而你的时间不曾流动，停滞不前；我们相隔太远了，我不知道该怎么去到你身边——

老罗：我就在这儿！赛里斯，我回来了（张开双臂）我就在这儿。

王耀：你的心一直停留在那段时间里，对我来讲那已经是很久以前的事了。我爱你，所以我不能和你在一起；或许现在的分离意味着永远的离开；或许将来我们会迷失了方向，再也找不到彼此；但是，如果我们守在原地，我们注定无法在一起——罗慕路斯，是时候往前看了，放手吧。

老罗：可是你在这儿。是你回到这里，年复一年地扫雪、重建家园；是你找回这张长凳，夜夜坐在这儿缅怀过去时光；也是你，五十年来不曾放弃、抱着那丝微乎其微的希望坚守至今。王耀，你告诉我，要放下什么，又是谁该放手？

王耀：如果女儿还活着那么我希望她永远都不要回来！她值得光明、璀璨的未来，而不是被过去所笼罩的生活，你也一样。走吧，这是命运给你的机会；走吧，在我还爱你的时候，走吧。

老罗：……你可是心里有了别人？

王耀：我不是你的未亡人。……但凡我对我的生命曾抱有热情，我都会将你放在心中悼念，并另寻一位良伴共同建设那如火的生活——可是你看，我在这儿。（停顿）今晚真冷啊，不是吗？

王耀： 我不曾有一刻忘记我们的理想，与你的婚姻是我对生活全部的热爱和期待；可那是过去的事了。过去的故事，就由过去的人作了结。（温柔吻他眼睛）走吧，请一定要幸福。

_老罗把头埋在王耀肩窝里，默默流泪。_

王耀：希望未来的故事里，有你写的那一份。

_王耀把罗慕路斯的行囊塞进他怀里，把人一推。_

王耀：走吧。

_罗慕路斯倒退着走了两步。_

老罗：……我会找到你的。我一定会找到一条通往你的道路。

王耀：离开这儿。

_罗慕路斯转身走了几步，又回过头来看王耀。_

老罗：你我的故事从未完结。

王耀：走，不要回头。

_罗慕路斯的身影慢慢消失着风雪中。_

王耀：（落泪）再见，再见。

_「插入曲结束。」_

（转场）

_在飞船_

燕子：嘿！看我的——超大糯米糍！

_一个巨大的雪球砸在秦秦后脑勺上。_

秦秦：哇，你偷袭我！（抓起一团雪）哼，看我的——精准打击！

_小小的雪球落在燕子脚边。_

燕子：哈哈！没砸中！

_秦秦敏捷地跑过来，一个飞身把燕子扑到在雪地里。_

燕子：（红着脸推她）你耍赖！

秦秦：我就耍赖。（她嬉笑着，在燕子的脸颊上飞快地亲了一口）我还有更无赖的呢——

_「插入曲：燕归来，奥·扎鲁宾娜和苏联儿童大合唱团演唱」_

_两人的脸都红红的，鼻尖、发梢、睫毛上沾着亮晶晶的雪。她们望着彼此。_

秦秦：（把燕子扶起来）我带你去看个好玩的东西。

燕子：是什么呀？

秦秦：嘘——保密。

_秦秦带着燕子来到一片尚未涉足过的雪地。_

秦秦：来。（脱掉手套，牵起燕子的手）好冰——我给你捂捂？（想了想，把手套给燕子带上）还是这样好一点。来，你跟着我，踩着我的脚印走。

燕子：（撅嘴）我为什么非得跟在你身后、走你走过的路？

秦秦：（害羞地笑）那……我们一起走一条路，好不好？

燕子：（温柔）好。

_两人手牵着手，秦秦带着燕子在雪地上绕来绕去；他们默默地走着，从清寂的黎明走到天边泛起鱼肚白。_

燕子：现在你能告诉我秘密是是吗了吧？

_秦秦把燕子抱起来。_

燕子：呀！

秦秦：（傻笑）我带你去看。

_两人爬到飞船的顶部。燕子往脚下一望，朦胧的光中，一幅由足迹组成的画出现在眼前。_

燕子：哇——好美！（她沉醉地欣赏了一会儿。待回过神来，她不轻不重地在秦秦腰上掐了一把）这么熟练？老实交代，你用这套路哄过多少女孩子的欢心？

秦秦：（不好意思）没有哦，火星不下雪。

燕子：嗯……

_她们沉默地看日出。_

_「插入曲终。」_

_太阳缓缓升起，金红的朝霞映在洁白的雪原上。秦秦和燕子相互依偎着坐在飞船顶上。_

_「插入曲：_ _Second Sun_ _，_ _by Bonobo_ _」_

燕子：火星上的生活是什么样的？

秦秦：（兴高采烈）哇噢，那可真是太有趣了——各种新奇的玩意儿，火星烧也很好吃。对了，那儿还有个特别棒的港口……不过我最喜欢的还是垃圾场——

燕子：（瞪大了眼睛，笑出声）垃圾场？

秦秦：准确来说是一片旧物堆积地啦，人们把不舍得毁掉但又想抛弃的东西都堆在那儿——才不是垃圾场呢，是宝藏！我管它叫——文明的坟场。

燕子：（哈哈大笑）文明的坟场！那你是谁，盗墓贼女士吗？

秦秦：这怎么能是偷呢，我给了它们第二次生命，给了它们再度被人珍爱的机会；每天清洗、修理，我的飞船、摩托车都是用捡来的材料拼的，它们载着我到远方——

燕子：（摇头）那儿才不是文明的坟场。（停顿）这儿才是。

_罗慕路斯从清晨的薄雾中走来。_

_秦秦瞧见他的身影，扬手呼喊道：_

秦秦：喂——朋友——在这儿！（焦急）怎么样，找到了吗？

_罗慕路斯的胡子和发鬓都结了霜，神色颓然；肩上、头顶的雪也不融化，稍微摇晃一下，便扑簌簌地落到地上，狡猾地钻进缝隙中去了。_

_秦秦摇晃他半天，也不见这人有什么反应。过了好一阵子，他才颤颤巍巍地问了一句：_

老罗：他恨我吗？

_「插入曲终。」_

秦秦：（叹息）……没事，一定还有希望的。

罗慕路斯：不……我找到他了，可我不知道怎么去他身边。

秦秦：（欣喜若狂）真的？！我……（喜极而泣）天啊，我不知道该说什么——你现在准备怎么做？

罗慕路斯：让我一个人静一静吧。我想想。

_一旁_

_「插入曲：_ _Call me Call me, by Seatbelts_ _」_

燕子：他没事吧？

秦秦：唉……人活着，总得往前看。

**独白：**

老罗：什么啊！根本莫名其妙！

老罗：这叫我如何不去诅咒这该死的命运！

老罗：你怎能如此冷酷？

老罗：你都经历了什么？

_达吉娅娜，亲爱的达吉娅娜，为了你，我不禁潸然泪下；你把自己的命运，交到一个当今时代暴君的手上——你将会被毁掉，但在此之前，你会在令人目眩的希望里，呼唤着渺茫的幸福。_

老罗：我本该在你的生命中；这样残酷的命运，至少应当由我与你一起承受。可我和你是多么的遥远——

_Yet to follow the Silk Road is to follow a ghost. It flows through the heart of Asia, but it has officially vanished, leaving behind it the pattern of its restlessness: counterfeit borders, unmapped peoples. The road forks and wanders wherever you are. It is not a single way, but many: a web of choices._

_……_

_摆在我面前的是寻找他的唯一线索。这些手稿来自王耀的各个时期，有我所熟知的赛里斯，也有完全陌生的他。我所能做的，只有在这些文字中寻找一个过往的幽灵，寻找一条通向赛里斯的道路；从‘过去’到‘未来’并非是一条单一的路径，它像古老的丝绸之路——曲折、分叉、与历史交织、随时代沉浮，是由许多条道路共同构成的选择之网。_

_请您恨我吧。_

_罗慕路斯·瓦尔加斯_

_于_ _奥波本市_

老罗：未来，未来！触手可得的、遥不可及的未来！我们出生于每一个“当下”，活在每一个“当下”，又随着逝去的每一分时光死去、成为无可追寻的“过去”；每一寸“当下”都朝着“未来”前进，我们又需要跨越多少个“当下”才能到达“未来”，又要献上多少个“当下”才能回到过去？

老罗：五十年！五十年来我被囚禁在一个果壳里，野心和命运都一并被剥夺；在‘未来’闪耀的光明理想不过是过去之梦的阴影。

王耀：往者不可谏，来者犹可追。

黑影（狄安娜）：回不去的，叫故乡；到不了的，叫远方。

黑影（燕子）：冬天来了，春天还会远吗？

王耀：你曾前往远方，离我而去；我也曾前往远方，迷失方向；但如果我们守在原地，我们注定无法在一起。

_静坐许久后，罗慕路斯突然站起身来：_

老罗：我去找他。

秦秦：你知道去的方法了？

老罗：（笑）我要去的不是他在的地方啊，我该找的，是我们一同存在的地方——我们的家。

_Light is the left hand of darkness_

_and darkness the right hand of light._

_Two are one, life and death, lying_

_together like lovers in kemmer,_

_like hands joined together,_

_like the end and the way._

老罗 & 老王：去找吧！去找那爱与恨、死灵与生者、光明与黑暗如恋人般相拥安眠之处！超越善与恶——没有的话，就自己造吧！

_他发动摩托车，夹着风和雪走了。_

秦秦：嘿！那是我的摩托车——！喂——！

_罗慕路斯骑着摩托车，消失在日出里。她看着罗慕路斯远去的身影，无奈地笑。_

秦秦：算了，随他吧。（小声）_See you, space cowboy…_

_他们目送罗慕路斯的身影消失在地平线下。_

秦秦：看来，我也该走了。（试探）燕子，你愿意跟我回火星吗？

燕子：不。等我完成使命，我就该回到妈妈身边了。

秦秦：宇宙很大，充满了令人惊叹的冒险——

燕子：（摇头）燕子总要飞回家的。

_「插入曲结束。」_

_秦秦沉默了很久_。

秦秦：那么，走之前我拜托你替我完成一个愿望吧。

燕子：是什么？

秦秦：燕子，闭上眼睛。

_燕子照做了。秦秦温柔地在她唇上印下一吻，过了许久才恋恋不舍地分开。_

秦秦：（内心）我希望你能有一颗属于自己的心。

秦秦：这就是我的愿望。

燕子：（疑惑）我不明白……是只能嘴唇贴着嘴唇说的秘密吗？我好像不太懂，你能再说一次吗？

秦秦：（温柔地微笑，摇头）

燕子：我……我感觉好奇怪，胸中像是有只小鸟破壳而出——

_燕子的身体逐渐开裂，蓝色的光争先恐后地从缝隙中钻出来；她的身体漂浮起来，秦秦抓住她的手，不让她飞走。_

_「插入曲：_ _Blue_ _，_ _by_ _山根麻以。」_

秦秦：你怎么了？！

燕子：（开怀地笑）我感觉身体好轻，我感觉鸟儿要飞出来了！

秦秦：燕子？！

秦秦：你要去哪儿？

燕子：我不知道——春天在哪儿，燕子就飞去哪儿。

秦秦：我会去找你的，我一定会找到你的——

燕子：你怎么找我？待到下一个世界，我会有一个全新的身体；我不再是燕子，而是海鸥、杜鹃、猫头鹰……你怎么找我？

秦秦：你说过的——（指自己的脑袋）只要是在这儿的，都不会消亡。

_燕子的身体开裂，碎片像雪花一样飘落。_

燕子：或许我会先找到你呢——记住我，记住我；如若将来有只燕子来到你的屋檐下、轻敲你的窗，请你一定不要赶她走；再见，再见——请您一定要幸福。

秦秦：无论跨越多少时间、距离，我们一定会重逢——再见，再见，不朽的鸟儿。

_To infinity…and beyond!_

_碎片像雪花一样飘落，落在地上失去了踪影；一个蓝色的方块缓缓从燕子的头骨中飞出，漂浮在半空；它绕着秦秦的头顶飞了两圈，随后像火箭一样垂直地上升、_ _向闪烁着万千星辰的太空飞去。它飞离大气层，飞离地球的引力圈，飞离了太阳系；飞进了茫茫星海中。_

_「插入曲终。」_

The birds are gentled in myth. In times of hardship they leave the shrine for havens of their own, and their return is a pledge of peace. Should a grey pigeon join them, it turns white within forty days. And every seventh bird is a spirit.

——《丝绸之路的阴影》科林・休布伦

_「片尾曲：_ _Anywhere is, by Enya _ _」_

**全剧终。**


End file.
